metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
The Boss's horse
The Boss's horse was an Andalusian that served as The Boss's trusted steed. Biography Born during the 1950s,Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: How's the horse doing? // Snake: Not too bad. You'd never know he's over 20 years old. The Boss's horse was an Andalusian, a Spanish breed known for its beauty, ease of riding, and outstanding performance.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Para-Medic: "The horse The Boss was riding sounds like an Andalusian. Andalusians are from the region of Andalusia in Spain. They're renowned for their beauty, their gentle nature, and they're physical prowess." When The Boss "defected" to the Soviet Union in 1964, the Andalusian was present with her. After Naked Snake and The Boss's first confrontation in Dremuchij, Tselinoyarsk, the horse, while rearing, stepped on Snake's left hand. He later reappeared with The Boss at various points. He was last seen at Rokovoj Bereg, bearing witness to The Boss and Snake's final battle, as well as grieving over The Boss after Snake killed her, managing to get away from the MiGs' bombing run. Post-Snake Eater Sometime afterwards, the Andalusian was brought to a British horse market, where it was located by Strangelove, who had been searching for him since he was the final witness to The Boss and Snake's fight. It was unclear whether the Andalusian actually traveled all the way from Tselinoyarsk to Britain or if someone just discovered him and brought him there.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Strangelove > The Boss > The Boss's White Horse: Naked Snake (Big Boss): Where? I thought for sure it'd Boss's Andalusian would be blown to ashes by those MiGs... // Strangelove: I searched the ends of the earth for that horse... and found it at last in a horse market in Britain. // Snake: Britain? Are you saying it came all the way over the Ural Mountains, through Europe, and across the English Channel? // Strangelove: Who knows, really? Perhaps someone took it there. Strangelove couldn't prove if he was actually the same Andalusian, or just a similar horse, as he wouldn't let anyone ride him, which she found out the hard way. In 1974, the Andalusian was brought over to Costa Rica by Strangelove. Big Boss (Naked Snake) briefly encountered him near the AI facility. After defeating Chrysalis, Big Boss rode it over to the underground base. After Peace Walker left for Nicaragua, the horse rushed to Big Boss's aid to help him stop Peace Walker: dodging s-mines and collapsing trees. Big Boss and the horse attempted to cross over the border of Nicaragua when Peace Walker managed to cross over. However, they both ended up slipping from the rocky border. While Big Boss survived relatively unscathed, The Boss's Horse was critically injured from the fall. Big Boss then, in a similar manner to his executing The Boss ten years prior, euthanized the horse with his gun, with Chico also apologizing to Big Boss about having to put the steed down. Strangelove later acknowledged, although she didn't like it at the time, that Big Boss riding the horse was enough to prove that he was indeed The Boss's horse. Behind the scenes Before Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker was released, a Secret Theater film called Basashi (Japanese for "Horse Meat") had Para-Medic telling Naked Snake not to eat The Boss's horse, although the thought never once crossed his mind until after she mentioned it. After he then desires to eat her horse, The Boss, who was behind Snake, witnessed this and was furious, running off while comically making train noises, with The Boss presumably sending GRU soldiers to attack Snake and Para-Medic while the latter was lecturing Snake. When selecting the mission Travel to the Mine Base, the sound accompanying the mission's start is a horse whinnying and clopping its feet instead of the usual sound of a helicopter soaring overhead, presumably because Big Boss was riding The Boss's horse at the start of the mission. In Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, a horse with a great resemblance to The Boss's horse, D-Horse, is available to Snake as a Buddy. The horse himself alongside his owner also has a brief cameo in both the prologue and the Truth mission as a statue outside the Dhekelia SBA Memorial Hospital.https://imgur.com/a/zO2Vv#PgsgipM Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (painting; non-canon) *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' (statue) Notes and references Category:MGS3 Characters Category:Peace Walker Characters Category:Animals Category:Male